Wally West
Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth # Raven - Raven sought to recruit Kid Flash,but Wally West initially refused. Raven mystically manipulated Wally’s feelings and made him fall in love with her, prompting him to join the newfound team after all. (New Teen Titans #1, 1980). She herself, however, bore real feelings for him, stating “Thi-this one is different. I– I have read his heart. I know his passions. He gives me feelings I have never had before. No! I cannot allow this.” (Legends of the DC Universe #1, 1998) There was then an untold tale of Raven and Wally West before New Teen Titans #1, in which a young Raven watched Wally from afar, “No! This is not good,” the empath remarked, “I have feelings I should not have.” (Legends of the DC Universe #18, 1999) Raven’s duplicity was later revealed (New Teen Titans #4), leaving Kid Flash devastated. The worst thing of all was Wally’s new realization (#5), “I care. I still care. I can’t get her out of my mind.” Raven wrestled with her burgeoning attraction to Kid Flash as well. But as the daughter of a demon, Raven had to control her emotions, lest her evil side burst free. Wally repeatedly reached out to Raven, but the teen mystic remained detached. Her demonic side was revealed to Wally, causing the speedster to recoil in horror (New Teen Titans #29). This, among other factors, led Wally to leave the team. He tells Raven, “I alternately love you and hate you. Sometimes, I can’t bear to be apart from you — other times, I don’t want to know you exist.” (NTT #39). Raven’s evil eventually consumed her, and the Titans called upon Wally to aid them in a final battle against Trigon (NTT, vol. 2, #2, 1984). As the team was tortured with visions of their worst nightmares, Wally witnessed the horrific ramifications of a romantic coupling with Raven. The team was successful in defeating Trigon, as a cleansed Raven disappeared in a flash of white light. Raven later resurfaced amid Brother Blood’s cult, and the Titans galvanized their forces to rescue Raven and put an end to Blood. In the wake of this encounter, Wally gazes at Raven, as the caption reads, “There eyes meet briefly, then hastily move apart. What love there was, if there was, is gone. The feeling that remain have no name… And no words follow.” (NTT, vol. 2, #31, 1987). 2. Linda Park, a news reporter, has alwasy been Wally's main love interest. 3. Tina McGee also, apparently, at some point, was a love interest. He and Linda eventually married, and had two children. His "Rebirth" version remembers this life. Adaptations DC Animated Universe # Fire - Wally is very interested in fellow Justice-Leaguer Fire, but tongue tied and afraid to speak to her. She, for her part, flirts with him during a mission together. He later encountered a reporter named Linda (obviously supposed to be Linda Park) who was infatuated with him, although nothing came of it. Teen Titans (TV series) # Jinx - An honorary Teen Titan, Wally apparently made an honest woman out of this villain, and entered into a relationship with her. Young Justice # Artemis Crock / Artemis and Wally are in a relationship in this series.